Darkness Claim
by FallingRaindrop
Summary: Don't be fooled by the title, this is not a dark!fict. What random things could do to your life, the non-existent love-life of Draco Malfoy, and the thin line of love and hate. HPDM


Hullo there~

welcome to my first fict~~~~

enjoy yeah? ;3

Review is always appreciated

- Rain

* * *

"Oi! Potter!" called a very beautiful man who currently made his way to a black haired handsome man. "The landlady just asked me when one of us going to propose! What did you say to her?!"

The raven haired young man, Harry Potter, plugged out the earphone from the music player that was occupying him, the what-are-you-talking-about expression decorate his manly face. "Well… Malfoy…" he drawled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I said nothing; really, it's practically your fault to look so beautiful." He rubs his temple as the blonde before him sent him a questioning look, "She thought we're a couple or something, hell, we live in the same flat."

Draco Malfoy, or one that Harry just called Malfoy just snorted. "So? They though that we are dating and perhaps have sex before getting married? THAT IS FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE!" the shorter man yelled without caring that their neighbors might hear. The neighbors suppose to know that the both hated each other, right?

"Well… maybe, they knew you're a bloke. Perhaps that's what gay people do!" ignoring the other's widen silver eyes; Harry just shrugged his clothes out and browsing through his wardrobe, oblivious from the fixed glare from his flat-mate.

The beautiful silver-eyed blonde-haired man couldn't believe what he just heard. He really hated it when his previous school-nemesis shrug off and turnaround from their argument, it made him want to blow up and hit his face with a size 12 golden cauldron or curse the man with permanent crucio. The pretty-man was simply hated the manly man too much. "YOU STUPID LITTLE PRICK!" Draco grabbed his wand and was about to hex the man with a stinging hex when the other faced him.

With a heavy sigh, Harry looked at the blonde. "I was just being honest! And I don't know about you, but that's how I am with my other partners. Now, stop fussing like a 13 years old hufflepuff girl!" the Gryffindor ignorantly rubbed his tanned hand to his equally tanned naked abs.

Draco's blood ran straight to his milky-white-flawless-cheek. The beautiful man never knew why he blushed whenever he see the hot abs of his nemesis, he thought that he hated the man so much until he couldn't bear to see the other being naked or listen to his love life or sex life (though the latter might be because of his lack of experience in love and sex department). "Get your clothes on!" he demanded haughtily; he couldn't breathe properly whenever he sees Harry, imagine what would happen to his lung after seeing the 21 year old man half-naked. 'Merlin! I hated him too much! Without but and why…'

Harry was stunned. After all this year, he doesn't think that he hated the blonde man anymore, but sure, Draco always get a way to get under his skin and it was frustrating and he hated the blonde for yelling at him when he was being half-naked, he though that the other was the one who got milky-white-pale-skin which are great surface to leave hickey on, it's not like he's going to tell the blonde man about it. "I was just being honest about his beauty…" Harry sighed before grabbing some proper clothes.

^w^w^w^w^w^

"So… are you sure you're a male? You know that our quidditch league only accept males right? Even if we need a new chaser as soon as possible." Draco's new boss looked at him from head to toe, sure the young blonde in front of him is a fabulous chaser, he had no doubt about that, but rule is a rule, he's not going to accept a female player just because his previous player quit the league from having a serious injury.

"He's sure, boss." Harry said randomly as he slipped into the room and throw the training uniform to Draco oblivious to the glare Draco sent to his so-called boss. Harry gestured the blonde to follow him into the locker to change a little bothered to know that he's going to be in the same quidditch-team to the person who was once his number 1 rival. "That is your locker." He gestured to the locker on his left and wondered when the blonde became such a good chaser. As long as he remembers, Draco Malfoy had always been the Slytherin's seeker.

Draco was speechless. Sure he knew that he'd be playing in the same team with his enemy, he had been introduced to the whole team by the fat-man he called boss or manager or whatever last week but to know that the raven haired boy would speak up to him and gave him a locker next to his was a little… shocking. "Aren't you going to change?" he finally asked as he saw that Harry was just sitting on the bench next to their locker.

Harry could only chuckles; he thought that Draco's eyes looked so cute yet beautiful when it's not misted by anger or hatred. He stood up and took his shirt off, inwardly happy at seeing the silver eyes of the slytherin widen.

"Potter?" came the blonde's unsure voice as Harry just finished putting on his uniform and pad.

"Hemm?" Harry stopped playing with his pad to look up and became very nervous when he saw Draco's naked back displayed just in front of him. He never knew that the man whose body always hidden by the cloak he wore would have a very pale, flawless, beautiful back, with shoulder blade that especially made for a pair of pure white feather wings. He somehow felt blood running straight to his crotch. 'Holy shit, down boy.'

Draco was worried, Potter's face was suddenly all red and he seems to be having a headache, he couldn't be having a fever, could he? Without saying anything, Draco grabbed a white fully face towel, wetted it on the nearest sink and was about to put it on Harry's face when the towel was snatched away from his long fingers. "Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing Harry's back gently, trying to sooth the man whose face was facing away from his.

Harry somehow skips a single heart-beat and pulls his self together to take a look at the innocent and concerned face Draco was making. 'Gosh, why do I hate him too much?' He wiped his neck with the slightly damp towel. "As okay as ever! Don't worry about me, Malfoy," he tried to smile reassuringly but he knew he failed at that. "What are you going to ask me anyway?" He didn't care about his hot face and tight pants; all he cares is how to wipe away that adorable look from Malfoy.

"Oh, nothing, I've figure it out along the way." Draco smirked and was trying not to looks at Harry's reddish face. He didn't want to be worry. He hated the man anyway. He rather spent his mind on how he should tie the string of some kind of chest protector without the help of his wand.

Harry chuckled when he saw the kinda lost blonde. "You can't even tie the chest protector!" He teased the lean man and helped him to fasten the protector. Harry's hand accidentally touched Draco's butt-cheek as he helped the other to fasten the two strong strings. 'Shit, he's firm!' Harry shook his head, it was not the perfect time to think about the slytherin's butt, let alone get hard from the thought.

Draco didn't feel the false touch from Harry and was pouting instead. "No need to tease me over such thing you git." He snarled, not liking the way Harry lingers without him able to see what the raven haired git was up to.

"Well, if you don't mind to fasten mine either!" Harry offered, not knowing that Draco realize the bulge on Harry's pant.

Being a tease he was, Draco managed to somehow brushed his finger slightly over Harry's erection when he was making his way to Harry's back. He was blushing bright, but somehow a mischievous smirk was making it way to decorate the pale yet beautiful face. He was also enjoying this.

Harry's was so very aware of the slight feather-light touch the blonde just gave to his private, and his private seems to enjoy it even for the slightest, making Harry's head misted a little. He knew he must have gotten crazy or was going to be crazy or whatever, he was hard, very hard, with one very beautiful blonde fasten up his uniform and his brain could only produce dirty pictures that he might not want to share with anyone else. "Potter, Malfoy, traning will start soon." He was torn from being lucky and damned.

Both of them broke apart, locking their own locker and grabbed their broom. Harry was glad that being in the pitch will prevent him from imagining the man he used to loathe; he didn't want nor need to have that little urge and voice that keep on telling him to go and pin the milky-skinned angel in the locker room, raping him with no mercy, did he?

So do Draco. The not-so-innocent-angel glad that he didn't have to see Harry's erection on the same room as he was in, he didn't want to be fucked by the hot-tanned-abs-god in the locker room, did he?

'Wait… rape?'

'What was I'm thinking about?!'

Both men didn't know on how their brain could make such an imagination but then, years of tension might have done it to them. After all, there's indeed a thin line between love and hate and maybe the line itself was made from lust. Who knows?

^w^w^w^w^w^

Unfortunately for them but lucky us, Draco and Harry was left in the locker room all alone. Being a new member he was, Draco went to the gym that installed next to the locker room to train and Harry was left to practice on his one, neither of them aware of each other presence until they were forced to change at the same time again.

But the world is always fair. It was raining outside. Draco could cast an umbrella charm of course, heck it was the most basic charm a wizard must know, but then he couldn't be bothered to walk through the heavy rain, he didn't want to be sick, he's going to write some letter to his parents and cook himself some decent cookies. While Harry was too lazy to cast the charm, he always sucked on it, and he was going to visit Hermione the next day, he didn't want to get sick and earn himself a good deal of lecture from his bushy-haired best friend.

They were waiting patiently and about half-a-hours has passed and the rain just getting worse and worse.

The two were left alone in silent with only the sounds of dripping rain accompany them. But gladly, Harry opens a conversation. "I didn't know that the team is your family's"

"Eh? How do you know? It's my father's actually."

"You shall read the newspaper sometimes." Harry said sarcastically. He hate on how the blonde never bother to spend even a minute to browse through the newspaper, he was to be expected to realize that Lucius face was strewn around the office and most of the wizarding world quidditch fans were aware that the team was indeed Lucius's.

Draco only shrugged nonchalantly; he really couldn't care more about the team being one of his father's possessions.

Harry was irritated, he hates it when Draco acted so nonchalantly about something that suppose to matter. So, being the Gryffindor he was, he tried to find a minus part of the perfectionist git. "And you shall smile sometimes!" Harry cheered inwardly at Draco's shocked face. He really hated the blonde's all cool and no expression face even more than how he hates that Malfoy smirks which constantly placed on the git's face.

"And I don't think that is something that should be concerned by you, Potter." he snarled roughly, face twisted into a scowl and eyes determined not to show Potter anything that matter at all. Sure the young Malfoy was never good at responding to compliments, but he does hate to be teased or mocked or commented. He was himself, Draco Lucius Malfoy, he need no one to tell him that he's lacking of something.

Shaking his head, Harry cast his not so bad umbrella charm. "Let's continue this conversation in that warm café just across the street."

Draco pouted. "Makes me!" he looks away, being mad just like a kid who doesn't want to eat veggies. He didn't care about being left alone in the office, who was Potter to suggest anything to him?

Harry only chuckled and grab Draco's waist, he pulled the lean man up so he could carry him in bridal-style. "You're sooooooo light!" he couldn't help but laughed at Draco's girlish squeak and quick grab on his shoulder as if he was afraid that Harry's going to drop him. "Come on, Malfoy. Our flat is only few block away from here." He said, trying to stop the blonde from fidgeting.

Draco sighed dejectedly and cast a stronger umbrella-charm over them before his hands snake their way to Harry's neck. He knew that Harry was strong enough to carry him as he was very aware that he had a skinny body but then he couldn't accept to be teased and laughed at by Harry. "I'm not skinny; you're the one who always work out."

"How did you know that I work out?"

"Since you got a six-pack and tanned skin!"

"Oh Merlin… Draco Malfoy just admitted that I own a six pack and that he actually LOOKED AT my body!" Harry laughed but earned a slap on the back of his head instead.

"I never looked at your body, you showed them off, Harry Potter!" retorted the blonde who hid his face on Harry's chest, very aware of the heat that covered his neck and cheeks.

"I hate the way you call me with my full-name Draco Malfoy!"

"Trust a dimwit like you to think that I like to hear you calling me Draco Malfoy."

It was then silent. The both couldn't really start another conversation. They couldn't really accept their lose either. They really hated each other, without but… unreasoned… and borderless.

"I thought that you liked Gryffindor's color." Draco vocally mused as he observed the silver earring that pierced on Harry's left ear. He almost smiled when the silver dragon opened his eyes and see that the eyes were one gray and one green.

"I do… why?" Harry asked, oblivious on how his charmed earring came to life from Draco's gaze.

"Don't mind me..." Draco said almost in whisper as he jumped out from Harry's hold as soon as they reach the building. He though that the other was such a fool or perhaps dense. While he didn't realize that he was denser… and clumsy.

^w^w^w^w^w^

The night was late and the rain went awful. The awful thunders and storms were decorating the sight as the darkness over take, no candles were able to lit a room and no lumos were working at that moment, it was awful. The storm struck floos here and there and it was impossible for anyone to apparate safely in such weather. To make thing short, everyone was stuck in wherever they were at the moment.

Harry peeked at the man in front of him who was busy cursing and busied himself on trying to have a decent light to read. "Aren't you going to write a letter to your parents? I remember their owl came this morning."

Draco sighed, giving up on the book and leaned back on the armchair he was currently occupying. "I ran out of ink… and parchment. I was about to but it once the rain settle down, but…" he shrugged, at the same time realized that the green-eyed man hadn't gone to a gym or night club or whatever he always do at night. "It's rare to have you home." He commented in small voice, half-hoping that Harry wouldn't hear it.

"Oh, hemm… I can't stand the rain…" Harry admitted, he hugged his beloved fluffy-teddy and was always though that it was his protector, well the thing had always accompanied him since he could remember.

The silence took over again, leaving Harry gaze at the blonde that now playing with something in his hand. Harry wondered why he hated Draco so much, while on that very time… he dazed… impressed by the other faint beauty with storm and thunder as his background, wondering if he ever saw something prettier than this eternal enemy.

Draco act ignorantly, he tried to sleep and woke up when the light is on. But he couldn't close his eyes while the guy he hated so much sit in front of him cutely pouting and hugged his fluffy-bear. Draco wondered how the grown-up man could looks so cute just like an innocent kid. He couldn't resist Draco and wanted to… approach him so much. He got a reason… yes… he was scared…

"Umm… Draco? Could you…. Can you please close the curtain?" Harry tried not to call the other as Malfoy or even Draco Malfoy, he already knew that the angel of beauty hated it when he calls him that.

Draco gulped, wondering if Potter knew that he was sitting the seat near the window just to catch a glimmer of light even if it came from the storm. He didn't want to close the curtain and be in total dark… he was really scared of the dark, his parents and house-elves had always find a way not to keep him in the dark ever since he exclaimed his fear to it, but little did he know that Harry was scared of the lighting, though he notice the raven-haired man seems to close his eyes every time the storm came. "I'm sorry Potter… but I-," Harry leaned to him; closed Draco's pink lips with his huge hand yanked the curtain close. Draco panicked. "POTTER YOU FOOL!" he yelled, he tried to overcome his fear by hitting Harry's defined chest with his fist, silver eyes hidden by his pale eyelid and he started to sob quietly.

Harry was shocked, he stayed there unmoving with Draco constantly punching on his chest and lips emitting broken sob. Then realization hit him. The blonde was scared of the dark! Tentatively, Harry warped his left hand on Draco's lithe body while his other hand strokes the man's platinum blonde hair, shocked by how soft and silky the hair was. "I'm sorry… Dra-Malfoy…" he said, burying his face to the blonde silky hair that smelled like apple.

Draco blushed, he never knew that his arch enemy could be so… nice and the man sure have a warm body. He always liked to be hugged my people, especially by those whose body as warm as Potter's. But wait… he hated him right? But then… thing could change for the better… right?

Draco raised his head and his eyes met with Harry's bright green eyes. "Just call me Draco." He said in a quite demanding way. But Harry knew that the ice in Draco's heart had already melted… somehow.

"Okay… ummm… Draco?" Harry smiled down at the blonde, his hand was still buried on the blonde's hair, and he enjoys the natural silkiness of the hair after all. "Would you like to call me Harry?" he asked tentatively, slightly aware of the closeness of their position.

Draco's eyes widened and glistened with obvious mirth. Half-hoping that the Gryffindor won't see it, he smiled softly. "As you wish, Harry."

Both of them gaze at each other lovingly, little did they realize that the thin line had leaned upon love and left the hatred alone in their relationship. From a mere school mate, rejected friendship, school's most famous enemy, classmate, detention-partner, an accidental flatmate, an intended workmate, come to one kind relationship that they never knew that would ever happen before. Slowly, but surely, they both leaned into each other until their lips touched. There was no firework, no bell ringing, not even a spark of feeling, but there was a simple paradise inside their mind, a simple magic that made them sure that yes, this is it.

"Lover?"

"Lover."


End file.
